happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday NemaoHTF! (2018)
Happy Birthday NemaoHTF! (2018) is a Flash by Sleep Mast R posted on July 5, 2018 for Nemao's birthday. It is now available on deviantART. Basic Structure The Flash starts with a scene of Giggles and Snowers sleeping in a double bed together, with daylight present. Giggles' bow is on the bedside. But then Ginger angrily pushes the scene out of sight, because he wants Nemao to get a real gift that isn't all about sleep. Toothy shows up and offers to put something else on the screen. The viewer then sees an interactive screen with Snowers and Ginger in the front, and Smalltail Sun crawling in the background. At the top is a message "Happy Birthday NemaoHTF!" along with three clickable options, at strange angles (e.g., "beaverdel" is upside down). Giggles X Snowers Upon clicking this option, the viewer is presented with a picture of Snowers and Giggles (awake) together. They are seen with arms embraced in front of a dark blue sky. It has not been drawn for any of Nemao's contests; Sleep Mast R decided he should have a legit nonsleeping picture of them upon overheard request. beaverdel Nemao's former servers had a so-called "beaverdel" where his own NSFW works, as well as a few others, belonged. Thus, Sleep Mast R decided to add this option. However, since Smalltail was in the Flash and NSFW was inappropriate for his age, there simply wasn't any in the Flash. Clicking "beaverdel" merely yields a message "Sorry, it's not appropriate to show the beaverdel when there's a baby around" (the baby refers to Smalltail). Can't You See Me Smiling? The most significant part of the Flash, is in fact, that it has a summary of Nemao's episode Can't You See Me Smiling?... in French! It goes through the 10 minutes, explaining in detail what happened during the episode, in twelve paragraphs. At the title, there is a picture of a French flag. The black bar on the bottom indicates (in both English and French) that the arrow keys on the keyboard can scroll through the summary. Specifically, the up and down arrows do this. The blue arrow pointing left can be clicked to exit the summary. The chart below compares the summary with its English translation. Gallery NemaoB01.png|The couple's sleeping. NemaoB02.png|Ginger does not approve of that scene! NemaoB03.png|Toothy offers a new and better scene. NemaoB04.png|Disco room with Smalltail crawling in the background. NemaoB05.png|A loving picture of Snowers and Giggles. NemaoB06.png|Yeah, never show any NSFW stuff to a baby! NemaoB07a.png|The French summary of his episode. NemaoB07b.png|Or should I say... le résumé français de son épisode? NemaoB07c.png NemaoB07d.png NemaoB07e.png Trivia *Excluding the record scratch, the music used is Sleep Mast R's own music: Organ Fantasy (during the sleeping scene) and then Novissy (in the disco room). *In the first scene, Giggles is sleeping without her bow on her head, just as she is in Nemao's episode Can't You See Me Smiling?. **They are, however, in a room in Romania, rather than her house in that episode. **Both perspectives of the sleepers are taken directly from the old version of Sleeping HTF III and edited (the newer version didn't exist at that time). *The big disco room that Snowers and Ginger are in is Fondo de Una Discoteca. *Smalltail's crawling has been traced off of Cub's crawling in Clause For Concern, and later reused in WHHBOLH Part 3. *Sleep Mast R was inspired by a French class he took to summarize the episode in French without an original English summary. **French was Nemao's first language after all. *When the Giggles X Snowers picture and the beaverdel message are visible at the same time, the picture is layered in front (regardless of which one you opened first). **When you go to the French summary with either the picture or message open, the picture or message will still stay open for the usual number of seconds but off-screen, as can be seen by quickly clicking out of the French summary. (Even though you can't go to the summary with the message open because the clickable is blocked by the message.) Possible Faults *Nemao's dressed in the picture of him and Giggles together, but not in the disco room with Ginger. Category:Miscellaneous